User blog:Ricizubi/Just another day
“Long ago, 20 years before the start of the era Roger began and almost half a century before the present day, 56 years to be exact, on a distant island where the wind has never blown, a small rocky place with a simple jungle, a single season all year around. It was a place where rainfall never came, yet fresh water existed in a large underground reserve. The island had a very small magnetic field and was never visited by ships, because of the lack of wind and the creatures that lurked in the deeps. On that island lived one man, because of one storm, that one man lived with one fishing pole in one house that one man built. That one man was alone, but he was rarely lonely, he had one thing he held so dear, we all have it, but we do not treasure it as much as he did, in the end it is all we will ever have, aside from it we have nothing. That one man had his life and because he had it, he had everything. The man was stuck on that island, his past was meaningless, all he could do is live until his last breath. He never lost hope for more than a day. All that was because everyday he’d wake up after a long dream of a better life, slightly sad and then he’d see a spark of red in the sky. That would take all of his sadness away and he’s come back to reality, the dawn. A small sphere of light rising everyday out of the sea, after which nothing existed anymore. Aside from the island nothing existed, but the sea and the sky and the sphere that would greet him every morning. No matter what, he realized each day, that sphere would always appear. Men are free to roam the sea, but you’d say he was trapped by it. He was free. He lived a humble life there. You’d say his life was meaningless, that living like that is an exhaustion from boredom. The man thought otherwise, everyday he struggled and fought with himself, with the island, the sea and his own life, how could he ever get bored if he would lead such a full life. It was tiring, the weak-willed could never survive, insanity awaits at every corner to men living like this. That one man, was still a man and the same danger awaited him. After years and years of struggle, a decade passed for that man. After so much time he was at the brink of falling down into an infinite abyss. Imagine falling down forever until the moment you die, until your flesh rots away and then your bones turn to dust and the only option is to use the only dagger you have with you. The result would be the same in the end. Who do you think would be able to resist this? The strong-willed? They’d last only until their will would be razed off completely, unless their will lasts a lifetime, they would lose. The only people who would last until the rest of their life are those with a great ego and the choice to live. Only those stubborn with an ego that is as big as them would be able to resist until the last second no matter what, even if they would be all alone on an island in nowhere, they’d still do it for themselves. Though he never really realized it before, he was a person like that and for a decade he was falling in that abyss, he never lied to himself, but the sun reminded him everyday that he’s alive, he never even noticed the abyss until that one day and after that one day he finally realized he’d been falling into that abyss. It was right before the sunrise that he realized that and not a minute after…. Another sun has risen in that one man’s life. He saw another that rose from the sea, what would become the sun of that man’s life until his end. That made him realize not only that he reached the end of the abyss, but also that it only an inch lower than the edge. It was just a step bellow and that step he took back up. A mermaid lifted her head out of the water while the man was fishing. They stared into each other’s eyes with surprise, because they both fell in love. The mermaid was on a journey with a certain goal to achieve, but she wanted to stop and take a break. She spent her time with him and they even had a baby. She had to leave though and so she did. She would return, she made a promise and she left the child into his care. The father had not his life alone anymore, he had two to take care for. The responsibility to raise his child, to teach him how to hunt, fish, speak, build and sail. He thought him all he knew. The father smiled. The sky was clear and the sun continued to shine over the island of nowhere. Something funny I learned about life though is that you should never be happy for too long since then reality hits you *a vague crash is heard* when you don’t expect it. How cruel can this world be. Justice came along with the rules of the world, where reality dominated, what was allowed and what was not was decided by others. Where the power and the birthright decided. “It” decided as well, such a disgusting being, that the son of the man whose shout was help, would be just another piece of his collection. Half-human, half-fishman, very rare, the laughing stock of life, to not even be identified properly in terms given only to define things that for the son did not matter. It matter the moment he was taken away. His father was not a good fighter, his struggle, his attempt to stop reality died along with him. Slavery awaited the boy… A man called Zuberetsu… I think I can see the island now, the island of the story that boy once told me.” A hand holding a piece of paper that slowly moves towards the land of nowhere. “Where did it all begin? When did the world become like this? Or has it always been exactly this way?” A full view is shown of Marcus sailing on a shark-scooter. He approaches the island and he can distinguish some things. A half a square km island, he can see Richard waiting with his arms folded over the rock beach with a jungle behind him. 'Island ' “Welcome to my home. The place where I was born.” “I see a house there, you made it?!” “My father did” “Wait, that house is a few decades old?” “As old as me! There are 3 things you require to build something to last; quality materials, hard work and your whole being. He finished it the day I was born for me to have a place to rest. It has always been my only true home.” “For a man who has been from one corner of the planet to the other and seen it all, lived it all and felt as much as one could do to still have a single place to call home” “Every traveler needs a home to return to after a long journey, to rest.” Richard takes a look at the sky, a sky that is clearer than it has ever been before. The sea has no waves at all, it mirrors not only the sky’s color, but also its calmness. No wind blows. The jungles moves not one inch. The sun shines without head, yet there’s no cold. The half a century old boy smiles “So it’s just another day…” “Yes Zuberetsu D. Richard” “Is this, because I told you how my father…” An image is shown of a man in a deep green background shouting in silence and then being hit in the back, blood gushing out from his mouth. Silence and no more, broken by one final shout of that man “Live!” followed by one last smile. The flashback shatters. “I found out about your mother.” “She died smiling too” “She was the first, before Roger, to reach the end of the world. Just like Luffy, just like us, she changed the world.” “No one remembers” “Everyone was forced to forget.” “Marcus! We live in a world where even the truth is lying!! I used to think that the only way to forget was to forgive, it was what my father always said. But there are two steps. First you need to forgive and after that the truth will slowly lose its beauty or ugliness and it will fade away into nothingness” “The rest is hidden!” “Yes, that’s exactly how the truth lies, it doesn’t pass through those 2 steps or it bypasses them out of your memory.” “Richard, why didn’t you tell me!?” “Because I couldn’t forgive what they have done to him and her.” Category:Blog posts